The Kataang Alphabet
by ckrets
Summary: OLD. For the Kataang Raid! Kataangy goodness in the form of A-Z. 26 drabbles.


****

A/N

I present to you the Kataang alphabet! 26 fluffy drabbles in the form of A-Z. Obviously, if you don't support Kataang, you won't like this. I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _Enjoy, Kataangers!

* * *

_**A**__lways Be with You_

As Katara lies on her deathbed, tears drip down the old avatar's face. His wife's life is about to vanish, right before his eyes. They have been through so much during their marriage, and before. "Aang," Katara whispers softly. "It hurts." The waterworks flood down the air bender's cheeks upon hearing her melodic voice.

"I know," he manages to choke out.

"Aang," Katara murmurs. "Promise to die with me." Aang sighs with a quivering breath.

"I can't promise you that," he states silently. "But I don't need to, because even after you're gone, I'll always be with you."

"Always?"

"Always," Aang states firmly yet gently. He grasps Katara's hand delicately. She flashes him a final smile as her eyes half close and her grip on his hand fades away.

* * *

_**B**__e There for Me_

Katara is always there for him. When he found Monk Gyatso's skeleton, she was there. When Aang got attacked by the Unagi, she was there. Aang had gotten captured by Zuko, lost Appa, and was shot by Azula, and in all those moments, Katara was there for him. Now it was his turn to be there for her, when she needed it the most.

"Katara?" Aang asks slowly and softly. Her sobs fill the atmosphere. The young yet mature air bender suppresses tears. He can't help be sad when his one and only love's heart is filled with despondency.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Katara whispers as Aang plops down next to her. "Gran Gran was there for us when our dad wasn't. She was there for us through all the bad times. She helped us get through so much."

"Katara?"

"Yes?" the young water bender asks, letting out a mournful sigh.

"I know she's gone," Aang states kindheartedly. "But now, I'm there for you. I'll be there for you through all the bad times. I'll be there for you when you need me the most and when you need me the least. I'll be there for you when-" Katara interrupts Aang by pulling him into a tender kiss.

"I'll be there for you too," she utters as soon as they break apart. Aang gives her a warmhearted smile.

The air bender stares into her dazzling eyes and states, "You already have."

* * *

_**C**__abbages_

"Aang, I don't know about this," Katara utters in an uneasy tone. Aang just flashes her a goofy grin.

"C'mon Katara," he whines playfully. "We haven't done this in years! It's okay to be a kid once in awhile." Katara returns Aang's smile.

"Alright," she says. Katara wraps her arm around Aang' waist, clinging to it tightly.

"Ready?" Aang asks as the mile-high view of Omashu somewhat threatens the water bender. Katara nods.

"Ready." As they plummet down "the world's greatest super slide," both release loud giggles that fill the air. Pure delight swells in their hearts, and the couple laughs foolishly as they land on top of a pile of cabbages.

* * *

_**D**__ance Lights_

Katara gazes into the starry sky as she treads softly across the grass. She smiles tenderly as Aang approaches her from behind. Words are not needed, for these to lovers can read each other's hearts. The two soon start to move slowly, dancing under the night sky. Katara rests her head on Aang's shoulder as their bodies move perfectly in sync.

"Aang-"

"Shhh," the air bender whispers. "Just live in the moment." Katara closes her eyes as they continue to dance under moonlight. Tonight, the full moon is their disco ball and the stars are their dance lights.

* * *

_**E**__verywhere_

The young water bender sighs. It is over a month since Aang had left. Katara understands; Aang has avatar duties and it will be too much for her if she tagged along. It is best for her, not Aang, if she just stays in the South Pole until his return. Soon, Katara begins to see Aang everywhere. The air bender no longer appears in her sleep, but every face she sees is Aang.

"I can't take this any longer," Katara cries softly as she huddles against an igloo. She buries her head in her arms. "I think I'll go insane if I don't see-"

"Hi Katara."

"Aang!" the water bender exclaims, overflowing with tears of joy. Leaping into the avatar's arms, Katara squeezes Aang in a tight embrace. In his arms, she feels relief. Most importantly, she feels safe.

* * *

_**F**__light_

Twice. Katara had tried it twice, but she is terrified of doing it again.

"Katara," Aang begins, letting out a sincere smile, "I'll make sure nothing will happen to you."

"You promise?" Katara asks. Aang nods silently. "Okay, then." The avatar envelops Katara in a firm embrace as they jump off the cliff. Soaring through the sky, the air bender only needs one arm to navigate through the atmosphere.

"Remember to close your mouth so you don't swallow a-" Aang begins choking as a bug enters his mouth. He eventually spits it out. Katara laughs in good nature.

"Of course, so I don't swallow a bug," she giggles. Aang chuckles along, flashing a toothy smile.

* * *

_**G**__rass_

Aang grasps Katara's hand as they walk across the terrain. It is a nice day for a picnic, just for the two of them. As soon as Katara spreads out the blanket, the wind blows it away.

"Oh no!" she calls out.

"Don't worry, Katara!" Aang declares. "I'll get it!" As soon as the air bender leaps into the sky, Katara brings him to a stop.

"No, Aang," she protests lightly.

"What is it, Katara?" the avatar asks. "You don't want me to retrieve our blanket?" Katara nods slightly.

"Let's just sit on the grass," she suggests. Aang smiles as they sit down in the soft meadow, enjoying a romantic picnic for two.

* * *

_**H**__awks_

The avatar and his lady are contently strolling through a small Earth Kingdom town. It's a beautiful day out, perfect to soak in the sunshine.

"It's so lively today," Katara says breathlessly. A hawk swoops over and the young water bender begins to shriek.

"Katara?" Aang asks with worry.

"The hawk pooped on my hair!"

* * *

_**I**__ce Cream_

"Hey, look over there!" Katara exclaims as she points to a kiosk. "It sells ice cream!"

"What's ice cream?" her arrow-headed boyfriend asks, scratching his head. The water bending beauty just shrugs.

"I don't know, but it looks delicious!" she squeals as two kids receive ice cream from the kiosk clerk.

"Is there any meat in it?" Aang asks the clerk as the couple approaches the booth. The clerk shakes her head. The monk spreads a cheery expression. "Alright, then!"

The instant Katara and Aang's tongues touch the creamy treat, they're addicted. The two lovers stay near the booth, continuing to order ice cream until nightfall.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka asks when Aang and Katara finally reach the palace.

"Eating…ice cream," they mumble. The two collapse onto a couch and immediately fall asleep.

"Ice cream?" Sokka asks.

"What's that?" Suki calls out as she approaches him from behind. The warrior just shrugs.

"Maybe we should find out," Sokka declares. The two non-benders exit the palace, unknowingly falling for the secret lure of the ice cream man.

* * *

_**J**__ournal_

Scribble, scribble. Every night, Katara will always write down the events that happened in her life. She keeps track of everything, from when the southern raiders came to meeting Master Pakku to Aang defeating Ozai. Her writing is always messy every time Aang is away, fulfilling his avatar duties.

"I hope Aang will come back soon," Katara utters. She resists the incoming tears, though it is difficult. The young water bender runs out of space on her page and flips it over. Her eyes widen as a message is printed on it:

"_Katara, even though I am gone, I'm always with you. Love, Aang."_

Katara's lips curve into a smile as she closes the journal, a warm feeling growing inside her.

* * *

_**K**__eep in Touch_

"But Aang," Katara protests, "how will we keep in touch? Can we borrow Sokka's messenger hawk?"

"Don't worry Katara," Aang reassures. "We'll find a way. We don't need a hawk to stay connected." He lowers his glance so that they gaze into each other's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Our hearts are connected. Everything is connected, but our souls are bound together by unbreakable thread. We will always be with each other, in our thoughts, in our dreams, in our hearts. Do you see what I mean?" Tears stream down the water bender's cheeks. Aang uses a delicate hand to wipe them away.

"I understand," she utters. As Aang prepares to leave, she calls out, "I'll always keep you in my memory."

"I'll always keep you in my memory!" the avatar calls back. Once Appa flies away, Katara sighs quietly to herself.

"You'll be in my heart," both Aang and Katara whisper simultaneously. "That's how we'll keep in touch."

* * *

_**L**__ips_

Whenever their lips meet, a shockwave is sent throughout their bodies. It is a kiss that isn't shallow; it is passionate and tender and loving. A kiss doesn't mean anything if it isn't based on love and trust and compassion. Their kisses are kind and tender, a message that expresses the affection they have for one another. There is emotion and thought every time their lips touch, every time their mouths intertwine. There is a connection made between their souls every time passion is exchanged through a kiss. Whenever their lips meet, it is a symbol of pure, undeniable love.

* * *

_**M**__ine_

Avatar Aang and his wife, the lovely Katara, are ambling through a festival. Crowds of people gather to certain locations in hope of entertainment. The night sky is filled with an awe-inspiring fireworks display.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Katara asks, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Aang states. "I'm sure Sokka would point out of how unoriginal that fact was." The water bender just laughs in tenderly.

"I'm a little thirsty," she declares. "Can we get something to drink?"

"Sure thing, Katara," Aang says. "Wait here." The avatar approaches the booth and orders tea for his wife.

"Here you go," the woman running the kiosk says. "Cutie."

"Hey!" Katara growls, approaching the booth. "He's _mine._"

* * *

_**N**__ightmares_

The newly wedded avatar lies in a gentle slumber next to his wife. Katara, however, wakes up instantly from her sleep. Her bones chill and her blood curdles as she recently exits a horrifying dream.

"That was a really scary dream," she utters to herself. "I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep." The water bender scoots closer to Aang, snuggling him closely. His back is to her, so Katara just wraps her arms around his body. Her eyes drift into unconsciousness as she feels the warmth of Aang's skin. Yet again, Katara jolts up from another nightmare.

"Aang, Aang!" Katara mutters, pleading for her husband to wake up. "Wake up, Aang."

"Hmm?" the air bender mumbles.

"Aang, I had a nightmare," Katara explains in a hushed tone. Aang turns to the other side so that he is facing Katara.

"Alright then, you'll be safe in my arms." He envelops Katara in a secure, yet tender embrace. Katara's cheeks flush a light pink, although she should be used to Aang's hugs. Suddenly, all the bad visions disappear as Aang's arms offer her protection.

* * *

_**O**__n Ji_

"Wow, they look pretty good together," Sokka announces as the two watch Aang dance with On Ji. Katara just rolls her eyes in irritation.

"Eh, if that's what you like," she mutters. Sokka didn't notice the drip of anger that fell from his sister's voice. He continues to be impressed with the cuteness that is Aang and On Ji.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Katara asks herself in a hushed tone. "I mean, she's just like any other girl. Sure, she seems sweet, but it's not like she stands out of the crowd. Aang looks really charming out there, and I suppose that girl is okay next to him. But I think I could do better." The water bender continues to watch, sighing heavily. Her eyes widen as Aang outstretches his hand.

"I don't know Aang," she replies in a fluster. Her heart pounds violently as her nerves wrack. "I mean, these shoes aren't right for dancing, I don't know if I could-"

"Take my hand," Aang commands lightly.

Out of impulse, Katara utters, "Okay."

* * *

_**P**__illow_

Katara is worn-out after a hectic day managing her household. Their frivolous kids were bouncing all over the place, and it takes a lot of skill to keep them still. Of course, they're good kids, but they have too much energy stored in them. Now, the water bender has a chance to doze off, ending the day.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it, Katara?" Aang yawns shifting his position.

"Mmm-hmm," the water bender murmurs, moving her head so that it is lying on Aang's stomach.

"Good night, Katara," the air bender whispers.

"Good night, Aang," Katara replies. Her muscles relax as Aang's chest is her pillow, his arms, her blanket.

* * *

_**Q**__uietness_

It is so quiet. Only the sound of the wind whistling at the trees crinkling can be heard. The young water bender's breath fell on the avatar's neck as she curled up against him. It's still and tranquil; you have to appreciate the little things in life. Katara and Aang just sat together, enjoying the unsurpassed beauty that nature brought them.

"Hi guys!" a familiar voice shatters the silence. Katara rolls her eyes as her older brother marches right next to them. "What are you two doing?"

"We _were_ just enjoying the quietness of nature," Katara mutters matter-of-factly. "But you happened to come in."

"Hmm, sounds boring," the warrior says as he walks away. Katara and Aang exchange irritated glances. They resume their gazing at nature, soaking in the quietness.

* * *

_**R**__aindrops_

Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Drip, drip, drip, drip. The sound of rain falling down, striking the surfaces can be fierce, yet serene.

"The rain always makes me feel peaceful," Katara tells Aang gently. "It's really pretty."

"I have an idea," Aang begins, "but it's sort of silly."

"What is it?" Katara asks with curiosity tingeing in her voice. "It's okay to be goofy once in a while."

"Well," the air bender utters, "why don't you and I dance around? In the rain?" The water bender's lips curve up gently. She doesn't make a sound, but a simple stare into Aang's eyes is all it takes to let him know. He leads her out of their home, holding her in a safe grip. They share a heartfelt kiss, as raindrops continue to pour down on them.

* * *

_**S**__ofa_

"Well until you admit _I'm_ right," Katara grumbles as she enters the master bedroom. "You're sleeping on the sofa."

"Katara, I-" Aang is interrupted as his wife flings sheets and a pillow in his face. "Katara!"

"Good night!" the water bender yells in a not-too pleasant tone. She slams the door in Aang's face. The avatar sighs, trudging down the steps and preparing his temporary bed for the night.

* * *

_**T**__ickle_

Katara giggles hysterically as Aang comes in from behind, tickling her belly.

"Aang!" she laughs, her voice scattering across the room. "Aang! St-st-stop!" Aang just ignores the water bender's plea and continues to tickle her. Finally, he allows room for Katara to catch her breath. She smiles weakly as the air bender flaunts a toothy grin.

"Now it's my turn to get you," the water bender states in a mischievous tone.

"First you have to catch me!" Aang declares as he sprints around the house. Katara lets out a breath and a smile. She chases Aang around the house, hoping to get to him.

* * *

_**U**__nspoken_

The moment their eyes meet, they understand each other. They can read each other's hearts, thoughts, and feelings. When your love for someone is so powerful, so in-depth, their pain is your pain. You can feel them without feeling them. You can hear them without hearing them. You can see them anywhere at anytime. This illustrates the beauty of Aang and Katara. Words cannot describe their love, which is so vast. Words could try, but they would only mean half of what they truly intend to mean. Their minds. Their thoughts. Their hearts. Their love. All of it is unspoken.

* * *

_**V**__acation_

Katara and Aang are laughing as they are enjoying themselves on the beach. Aang is helping his son build a sandcastle, while Katara is teaching her daughter how to swim. Vacation is a time to relax, and to have fun while you can.

"Let's have a race," Katara tells Aang, her face beaming brightly. "A swimming contest. First one to that giant rock right there. Whoever loses has to rub the winner's back for two hours. Deal?" Aang grins.

"Deal!" The two dart into the water and swim as fast as they can. Being water benders, their children can only watch the contest in awe.

"Looks like I win," Katara says with a triumphant smile. "You can start tonight." Aang just laughs. Vacation is a time to bond, and to create memories with the people you love.

* * *

_**W**__ish Upon a Star_

Team Avatar is lying on their backs, gawking at the glistening stars. Suddenly a streak of light shines through the sky.

"Oh, look!" Aang points out. "A shooting star! Everyone make a wish!"

"I wish for my space sword," Sokka says, sighing over the loss of his beloved weapon. "I miss that sword."

"I wish for sight," Toph declares, "because I don't even know what a star looks like."

"I wish that Azula doesn't break out of the crazy house," Zuko utters. "That'd be a crisis if it ever happened."

"I wish to bring happiness to all the unfortunate," Suki states.

"Hmm," Mai begins, "I think I'll wish for excitement. Everything is so calm lately; I just want a new adventure."

"As long as it doesn't involve another uprising," Suki adds. "Right?"

"Yeah," is Mai's response.

"What'd you wish for, Katara?" Aang asks inquisitively.

"I wished for you to be happy forever," the water bender whispers. "What about you?"

"I wished for you to be happy forever," the air bender replies. They exchange smiles, ignoring the awkward glances from their friends.

* * *

_**X**__ylograph_

"Here, Katara," Aang says, handing his love an anniversary gift. The young water bender gasps in astonishment.

"Oh, Aang!" she exclaims breathlessly. "It's beautiful!" On an elliptical piece of wood is a self-carving of Katara. The words "You Are My One True Love" are written beneath it in cursive.

"I'll always treasure this," Katara utters, gripping her present firmly. "Now and forever."

* * *

_**Y**__our Eyes, My Love_

"Are you sure this will work?" Aang asks Sokka. The warrior nods.

"Totally," he replies. "What did I tell you, baldy? Just listen to the love advice of your good pal, Sokka, and she'll completely swoon over you."

"Okay," the arrow headed monk mumbles in a hesitant tone. Aang clears his throat as he approaches Katara.

"Hi Aang," the water bender greets. Aang holds a piece of paper, his head glued to the page.

"Katara," Aang begins:

"Your eyes gleam like the starry sky,

Your skin is as soft as a velvet robe,

Your face expresses genuine beauty

Your hair releases the smell of berries,

Your touch is like a gentle tear,

Your voice is-"

"Like a melody," Katara says, cutting him off. She finishes the poem:

"Your thoughts are in my consideration,

Your feelings I will value deeply,

Your words are my strength,

Your heart is as pure as can be,

My love for you is everlasting."

Katara reveals a piece of paper that was behind her back. She confesses, "Sokka gave you that poem too, huh?" Aang nods sheepishly as both of them blush.

* * *

_**Z**__utara_

Katara belongs with Aang, forever and ever. Period. The sky meets the ocean at the horizon. Aang meets Katara; their hearts intertwine. Love between them is extending till the end of time. It's infinite; they love each other more each and every day. Sure, Zuko and Katara are great friends, but Mai is his one and only in the end. Zutara will live on in the hearts of fans and fan creations. Kataang will live on in the hearts of all Kataangers, and especially because of that long-awaited kiss in the season finale.

* * *

**A/N** How did you guys enjoy it? Which drabble was your favorite? I love adding the last one…xD I support Kataang a lot, but I also support Zutara, so I hope I'm not bashing it at the end. BTW, a xylograph is a wooden carving, in case you didn't know. LOL! Thanks for reading!


End file.
